


boo, pwede ka ba maging bhie?

by wonsbwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, jeonboo, wonboo, wonkwan
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonsbwoo/pseuds/wonsbwoo
Summary: this drabble is from the narration i've written for the wonboo socmed au i'm currently working on. trip ko lang siya ipost dito because why not hahahahaanyways! link for the socmed au is at the end of the drabble :) enjoy!!
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 8





	boo, pwede ka ba maging bhie?

**Author's Note:**

> this drabble is from the narration i've written for the wonboo socmed au i'm currently working on. trip ko lang siya ipost dito because why not hahahaha
> 
> anyways! link for the socmed au is at the end of the drabble :) enjoy!!

Agad namang bumaba si Seungkwan after niya mabasa yung message ni Wonwoo, completely forgetting about his phone and slippers. Dahan-dahan niyang binuksan yung gate nila habang palakas nang palakas yung kabog ng dibdib niya.

Tumambad sa kanya si Wonwoo na nakasandal sa hood ng kotse niya habang nakahalukipkip. Wonwoo’s wearing a black hoodie na sinamahan niya ng gray sweatshorts.

_ Bakit ang gwapo? _

_ Bakit andito agad siya? _

Nakita ni Seungkwan na napatigil sa pagmumuni-muni si Wonwoo nang makita siya nito. He earned a tight-lipped smile from him kaya naman lumapit na siya dito.

“Kumusta ka?” sabi ni Wonwoo.

Dalawang salita lang ‘yon pero parang mauubusan ng hininga si Seungkwan dahil sa kaba. Sa totoo lang, hindi niya rin alam kung ano yung sasabihin niya ngayon at kung bakit niya ba gusto makipag-usap kay Wonwoo.

Maybe because he just missed this guy so much.

“Okay lang. Ikaw?” It was almost a whisper but it’s loud enough for Wonwoo to hear it. Silang dalawa lang naman ang nasa kalsada.

Wonwoo glanced at him. “Siyempre hindi. Tagal nating hindi nag-usap, eh.”

He felt a pang in his chest. Gusto niyang sisihin ang sarili niya kung bakit halos isang linggo silang walang kibuan.

“Wonwoo, I’m s-sorry…” Seungkwan felt a lump in his throat at parang nanlalabo yung paningin niya. Tinignan niya ang basketbolista who’s looking at him intently.

“Sorry kasi…” his voice broke. Hindi na niya kinaya pigilan yung luha na kanina pang gustong kumawala. “Kasi hindi ako nagpakita nung finals. Kasi hindi man lang ako nag-message sayo. Kasi hindi manlang kita sinubukang kausapin.”

Tuloy-tuloy nang nagbagsakan ang mga luha kaya naman pinunasan niya yung pisngi niya. Napapikit siya nang hawiin ni Wonwoo yung mga hibla ng buhok sa noo niya.

It felt nice. It felt nice to feel Wonwoo’s touch again. Pakiramdam niya safe niya. Pakiramdam niya… mahal na mahal siya.

“Bakit ka nag-sosorry?” Wonwoo’s voice sounded so angelic, punong puno ng paglalambing at pag-iingat. “Wala ka namang kasalanan, eh.”

Lalong naiyak si Seungkwan sa tono ng pananalita ni Wonwoo. Bakit parang  _ pagod? _

Nakaramdam siya ng malamig na kamay sa pisngi niya at naramdaman niyang pinunasan ni Wonwoo yung mga luha nyang tumutulo pa rin. Bumaba ang hawak ni Wonwoo from his face down to his shoulders.

“Hindi mo naman kasalanang hindi mo ako gusto diba? Hindi kita sisisihin kasi alam kong sinubukan mo naman.”

Parang tinutusok nang paulit-ulit yung puso niya dahil hindi naman totoo ‘yun.

Seungkwan shook his head repeatedly. “Wonwoo, hin—”

Napatigil si Seungkwan nang umiling si Wonwoo as if saying na siya muna. 

Wonwoo took a deep breath at iniwas ang tingin kay Seungkwan before continuing. “Alam ko naman ‘tong pinasok ko. Ever since I started liking you, alam kong sobrang liit ng chance na gustuhin mo rin ako pabalik,” he paused. “Kasi gusto mo si Vernon diba?”

Nanlaki yung mata ni Seungkwan sa gulat.  _ Paano? _

Before he could even react, nagsalita na ulit si Wonwoo.

“Para saan pa’t nanligaw ako diba? Siyempre para kunin yang damdamin mo,” binigyan siya ng genuine smile ng basketbolista.

Seungkwan wanted to punch Wonwoo for giving him that kind of smile ngayong gabi. Gusto niyang sabihin na kuhang kuha na ni Wonwoo yung damdamin niya. Matagal na.

“Alam kong hindi ko pa ‘to nasasabi sayo dahil takot din ako, eh.”

Biglang umihip yung malakas na hangin. Gabi na kaya nagsitayuan ang mga balahibo ni Seungkwan.

“Mahal kita, Seungkwan,” Wonwoo bit his lower lip. “Sob—”

“Mahal din kita.”

It felt good to say that. Ang sarap pala sa pakiramdam kapag nasabi mo ‘yung matagal mong kinikimkim.

Wonwoo was taken aback. Nagulat sa dalawang salitang sinambit ni Seungkwan. 

The guy took a step back and brushed his hair up using his fingers. Napahalukipkip si Wonwoo nang ilang segundo bago nagsalita ulit.

“Seungkwan, hindi magandang biro ya—”

“Hindi ako nagbibiro,” Seungkwan mumbled, swallowing the sob that was threatening to come out once more.

Halatang nagpipigil ng ngiti si Wonwoo na lumingon sakanya. “Ulitin mo nga. Parang hindi ko ata narinig nang maayos ‘yun.”

“Mahal kita,” pag-uulit ni Seungkwan nang walang pag-aalinlangan. Sobrang sarap talaga sa pakiramdam sabihin ‘yun. Seungkwan wanted to tell Wonwoo those words over and over again.

Narinig niya yung mahinang pagtawa ni Wonwoo and before he could register what was happening, he was already enveloped in a tight hug. Kahit nagulat ay binalot niya rin ng yakap si Wonwoo sa maliliit niyang mga bisig.

Naramdaman niyang nagshake yung shoulders ni Wonwoo dahil sa muling pagtawa nito. “Bakit ka ganyan… kinikilig ako.”

Pusta ni Seungkwan ay malawak ang ngiti ng lalaking kayakap niya ngayon. He buried his face on Wonwoo's chest at hinigpitan niya ang yakap sa mga bewang nito. 

Napangiti siya. 

Kinikilig din naman si Seungkwan.

Bago pa man masulit ni Seungkwan ang pakiramdam ng nasa bisig ni Wonwoo ay naramdaman niya na lang na kumawala ito sa yakap at hinawakan siya sa balikat.

Mariin uli siyang tinitigan ni Wonwoo na parang naghahanap ng panibagong mga salitang bibitawan. Pakiramdam ni Seungkwan ay namumula siya sa bawat segundong tinititigan siya ng binata kaya naman nag-iwas siya ng tingin.

“Seungkwan Boo…” Wonwoo started. “Pwede ka ba maging bhie?”

Napakunot ang noo ni Seungkwan. 

_ B?  _

_ ‘By?  _

_ Bee? _

_ Ano daw? _

_ Baka naman B for baby? Or B for babe? _

Seungkwan snapped out of his thoughts nang makarinig siya ng malakas na halakhak. 

“Ang cute mo!” Wonwoo chuckled. 

Napatigil sa pagtawa si Wonwoo na dahilan ng lalong pagtataka ni Seungkwan. Tinitignan niya si Wonwoo who’s just… smiling. Gustong matunaw sa ngiting binibigay sakanya ng kasama niya ngayon. Posible ba talagang matunaw sa simpleng ngiti at titig ng isang tao?

“What I mean is…” mabagal na saad nito, pinipigilan ang ngiti dahil sa kilig. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Seungkwan’s breath hitched at parang nabingi siya. His heart started pounding at parang sasabog siya anytime soon.

Ilang segundo lang ay na-gain na uli ni Seungkwan ang composure niya and nodded. 

_ B for boyfriend naman pala. _

He glanced at Wonwoo na kanina pa nag-aantay ng sagot. Seungkwan decided to stay and look at Wonwoo’s eyes na punong-puno ng emosyon.

“Oo. Sinasagot na kita,” Seungkwan said still looking at Wonwoo’s eyes.

Bumilis uli yung tibok ng puso niya dahil sa sayang nararamdaman. He’s never been this happy before. Bakit parang hindi niya deserve?

Deserve niya ba talaga magkaroon ng Wonwoo Jeon sa buhay niya? Kasi kung hindi, God, he’ll do anything. He’ll do anything to be deserving sa pagmamahal ni Wonwoo.

Wonwoo’s smile widened.

Bumaba ang tingin ni Seungkwan mula sa mapungay na mata ni Wonwoo papunta sa matangos nitong ilong… pababa sa mapula nitong mga labi.

Seungkwan’s mind went blank as he kissed the lips of the man who’s been tempting him kanina pa.

And just like his first kiss with Wonwoo, it felt magical. Totoo pala talaga yung mga nangyayari sa movies. Bibilis yung tibok ng puso mo at ‘yun lang yung maririnig mo. Pakiramdam mo ay kayong dalawa lang ang nasa sarili niyong mundo, completely shutting everyone out.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before a tear escaped Seungkwan’s eyes. Hindi napigilan ni Seungkwan kaya he choked out a loud sob.

Bakit parang bigla siyang naging iyakin ngayong gabi?

Humiwalay sa halik si Wonwoo nang humikbi uli si Seungkwan.

Panic started to fill Wonwoo. “Bakit ka umiiyak?” Aniya habang pinupunasan ulit ang mga luha sa pisngi ni Seungkwan. Napapikit si Seungkwan because of the touch.

“Masaya lang ako,” he gave him a smile before chuckling. Natawa siya dahil everything’s so foreign to him. He never felt this loved before. Kay Wonwoo lang.

“Bhie naman eh…” Wonwoo pouted. “Baka sabihin nila pinapaiyak kita.”

Hinila uli siya ni Wonwoo for a hug and he felt a pair of lips kiss his forehead. “Five minutes.”

“League niyo na bukas diba?” 

Seungkwan answered with a hum, still indulging in Wonwoo’s embrace. He took a deep breath at amoy na amoy niya yung cologne nito.

“I love you,” Wonwoo mumbled.

Napatigil naman uli sa paghinga si Seungkwan. Kailangan niya nang sanayin sarili niya kasi for sure madalas niya ‘to maririnig from Wonwoo and he’s also sure na he’ll say it back.

“I love you.”

The both of them broke free from the hug nung narealize nila kung anong oras na. “Umuwi ka na kaya.”

Seungkwan glanced at their house bago binalik ang tingin kay Wonwoo. Tumango naman si Wonwoo.

“Isa pang hug?” Wonwoo opened his arms na agad namang tinanggap ni Seungkwan.

Gusto lang magpasalamat ni Seungkwan sa kung sino mang santo na naging dahilan bakit siya masaya ngayong gabi. Maybe deserve niya maging masaya talaga.

He bid farewell after siyang halikan ni Wonwoo. Bahagya siyang ngumiti nang sumakay na si Wonwoo sa sasakyan at hinantay niyang mawala ito sa paningin niya before going back inside their house.

Fuck. 

Naiiyak uli siya dahil sa saya. 

He needed to let this out on someone kaya naman agad siyang umakyat sa kwarto and opened his phone.

[socmed au](https://twitter.com/MINWONBOOS/status/1285122706145292288?s=20)

**Author's Note:**

> kitakits sa @MINWONBOOS or sa curiouscat.qa/minwonboos


End file.
